


Call me a freak

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Breastfeeding, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: This was mostly written because I wanted to write something smutty with not a whole lot of plot.  Harry is not underage in this story, the relationship first begins when he is 18 when he returns to school to complete his last year after defeating voldemort.  But it progresses past Harry being in school as well.I knew that I was a freak the first time James Potter humiliated me in front of the girl I thought I loved… and I got an erection.Other warnings:  This is unbetaed and I only skimmed over it looking for grammer issues and/or misspelled words.  So I'm sure there are at least a few.  Please look at the tags.





	Call me a freak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimeNatsumi14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeNatsumi14/gifts).



> I wrote this for one of my long time loyal readers. I occasionally will gift stories to readers that read the majority of my stories and leave comments. The comments brighten up my day, so I hope this brightens up theirs.  
> Onward my ducklings.

I knew that I was a freak the first time James Potter humiliated me in front of the girl I thought I loved… and I got an erection. 

I don’t think much more could be said about that.

Before that moment, I honestly thought I was fairly normal.  But a man that I hated levitated me and stripped me down to my underwear.  No one noticed, and for that I’m thankful.  But the truth still exists.  A part of me got sexual pleasure from being demoralized.  I enjoyed being humiliated in a sexual way.

That thought never really left me.  I tried to shove it to the back of my mind.  It’s not true.  My tastes do not run in that way.  But even today, when I remember my younger self being hoisted by my ankle and stripped down, I ache hotly. 

Maybe it’s because my childhood wasn’t exactly healthy.  Maybe I have repressed desires because I still cannot admit out loud that I prefer men.  Maybe I’m just a pathetic freak.  That last one is the most likely.

A hand wraps around my neck pulling me firmly back against the hard body.

“Severus, it’s rude to ignore your lover during sex.”  The deep voices simultaneously sends a warm shiver down my spine as well as a cold unsettling fear.  What if I upset him and he left me.

“I.. I’m sorry.”  I quickly apologize.  They are the one in control.  They can hurt me.  They can break me.  They can do whatever they desire with my body… Because I am nothing more than a possession.

A hand lightly rubs my flat abdomen.  Not touching me in any way that could actually be rewarding.  But silently reminding me that they could.  If they wanted. 

“You are so pretty Severus.”  He’s whispering against my neck.  His tongue traces one of the hickies he’s left in order to mark his territory.  His nipping the skin next to it in order to leave a twin.  He making sure I can’t forget.  That I belong to him.  I hate that he leaves those marks.  No.  that’s not what I mean.  I love it.  I just love it too much.  I get wet while teaching and it’s so difficult to concentrate when I know under my high collars are dozens of love bites.

“Harry.”  I moan.

“Let me have you Severus.”  And I do.

Harry enjoys touching me.  Sometimes gently.  Sometimes not gently at all.  Between terms, I’m not permitted to leave the room.  Since the beginning of our relationship, he has become more and more demanding.  Not that he was anything but in the beginning. 

Some of the things he wants are odd… but thus far nothing has been anything more than mildly embarrassing. 

“Your package looks so cute in those panties.  Awe.  And you are staining the front of them.”  And he always wants me to wear pink panties.  Specifically, pink.  He’s thrusting between my legs and suckling my throat.  There is hardly a moment that he isn’t touching me when we are alone.  He simply can’t keep his hands off of me.  And I’m embarrassed to admit it, but I like it.  I like feeling irresistible.  Especially if the man who is so enthralled with me is attractive.  And powerful.  And so bloody talented with his hands that I just melt. 

I can stomach a bit of embarrassment if it means he will continue to touch me as he is now.

Everyone is fooled.  Harry Potter, boy who lived.  Celebrity.  Gryffindor.  Hero.  It’s all a façade.  I should know.  We have been fooling around since he was a student.  Not that he gave me very much say.  Not that I could even resist.  He was so… dominant.  Informing me that I was going to let him have his way with me.  Informing me that no one else was permitted to touch me.  Informing me that my body is no longer mine.  It’s his.  It was exactly what I always wanted to be told.

I couldn’t resist. 

His magic.  So much younger than me, but I could feel it pulsing off of him in waves and I just kneeled at his feet.  He brought me to my room.  Moved around it as if it were his, and I didn’t mind.  I didn’t mind relinquishing what was mine to him because it was already his.  I was already his.  He had me strip down and stand bare and naked before him.  I was humiliated.  I didn’t want him to see.  I didn’t want him to know.  I didn’t want him to change his mind. 

He asked me when the last time I had submitted to someone was.  I told him no one desired to dominate a submissive like me.  I never properly fit the model of the perfect submissive.  I need someone strong.  Someone dominant.  Someone unwilling to change my snarky demeaner, but also someone unwilling to compromise.  I need a man willing to break me and then patch me up once he has finished. 

I am not an easy person to be dominated.  I’m strong willed.  Stubborn.  Untrusting.  But I _need_ to be dominated.  I need a man to order me to submit and punish me when I refuse.  That first night he inspected me thoroughly.  Checking for any blemishes.  Scars. Birthmarks.  Erogenous zones.  Anything that makes me.. me.  He was relentless.  Leaving no place untouched.

If I made a snide comment, he either deliberately ignored it, or swatted my bum as if I were a misbehaving child.  It wasn’t in any way malicious… it was as if it was his right to discipline me.  And I couldn’t bring myself to disagree.

“Your nipples are really sensitive Severus.”  He told me that first night.  That’s not something I’ve ever liked admitting.  Instead of making me feel ashamed about that fact, he smiled.  “That’s good.  Because I like cute perky breasts.”  And then he proceeded to fondle me as if I were some teenage girl finally getting to second base.

Each time he came to me, I let him do as he pleased with what belonged to him.  If he was pleased with me, then he would work my body into pleasure so painful I felt I would lose my sanity.  If he was displeased then I likely would be unable to sit the next day.  I am satisfied equally either way. 

He had just defeated the dark lord and returned for his final year.  Minerva had asked me back once my crimes were fully pardoned.  I half expected to spend the rest of my days in Azkaban awaiting the dementors kiss.  But no.  I was asked back and I took up my post much the same as I always had.  Many students returned to complete their final year and of them… Harry Potter was among them.  I wasn’t really ready to deal with him.  I honestly didn’t know what to expect.

But he spoke to me respectfully- as he never had before.  And he attended my classes and did well. 

Midway through the year is when he came to me.  It felt so natural to let this young man take me by my hand and allow myself to be the small one.  It felt natural.  Like I was allowed to be myself. 

I was reminded that I was a freak. 

What man can truly consider themselves a man if they not only tolerate but prefer being submissive.  The more confident his hands feel on my body, the more comfortable I am losing myself to his demands. 

I should have been the adult.  Assured him there were other more acceptable potential lovers.  I should have.  Instead I allowed myself to be undressed and worked to an orgasm that left me feeling boneless. 

He inspected me for all my flaws.  And then smiled at me as if he had found some grand treasure. 

Since his final year as my student, he has made me completely dependent on him.  His every touch.  Every word.  They are law to me. 

I expected him to lose interest, and I had decided I would enjoy this bliss until the cosmic deities realized I didn’t deserve this happiness.  He still seems quite smitten with me.

I expect him to hide this relationship from everyone, but he was adamant about us telling everyone.  I can’t deny that I was nervous.  Admitting to a relationship with this man would require me to show a side of myself that I am not accustomed to being out in the open.

Again.  He took over.

“Severus and I are surprisingly compatible.  We both require something extra in a relationship that some might would find odd.”  He had said to Reta Skeeter.  I was afraid for what he would say, but he wrapped his arm around my waist and confidently continued.  “I have an involuntary need to completely control my lover.  Not necessarily in an unhealthy way.”  He laughed.  “Or maybe it is.  I like to have complete say.  I like to coddle my lovers.  Or chastise them.  I like to give my lovers what they need even if they themselves aren’t comfortable admitting out loud what they need.”  Reta’s eyes opened in understanding and she looked at me.  I felt like I couldn’t breathe, but Harry smiled at me and I was okay.

“I need Harry.”  I say simply.  Not willing to confirm anything further.  Let the masses assume what they will.

That night Harry kissed every part of me and whispered sweet gentle words in my ear.  Some still make me flush when I remember them.  But he told me he was proud of how open I was with him.  He was proud to say that I belonged to him. 

I felt like I was the one that was proud to be his. 

His last year of school, was my last year as a teacher.  He said that he didn’t want me working anymore.  He wanted my body to be available for him whenever he desired.  He wanted us to have a home. 

I was happy.

I began writing potion text books as well as opening an owl order potion service.  Just for a bit of extra money.  We didn’t really need it, but he insisted.  He held me tightly and said that he would worry for my emotional state if I were not able to be productive.  But I’m able to be as busy or lax as I deem fit about my freelancing.

I enjoy this much more than teaching students that held no interest in the subtle art of potions. 

And every night he makes love to me.

“Severus, you are so beautiful.”  He’s holding the strange device against my chest.  Everyday for more than a year, he has used this device on my chest.  It vibrates and stimulates the area.  “Such cute perky breasts.”  He says while kissing just under my ear.  My chest has gotten bigger.  It’s no longer flat like a man’s, but I have very small breasts.  And all of his fondling since he claimed me has only made them more sensitive than they were already. 

He can make me cum from just brushing his thumb across my nipple.  He takes full advantage of that too.  Sometimes he will deeply penetrate me then immediately pinch my nipples between his fingers just to force my body to constrict around him. 

I have to wear a bra.

It’s utterly humiliating.  But otherwise the feeling of my shirt brushing over my chest leaves me hard and aching all day.  Harry seems to like seeing me wearing the feminine clothing.  He will pick me out new matching sets and make me wear them for him. 

“So very beautiful.”  He says while openly looking at me.  “Pink suits your pale skin.”  The panties are lacy and far to feminine to be on me, but… I like it.  I like the way the soft material hugs me.  I like feeling… beautiful.  He’s palming me through the thin material and it feels so good that I let myself rock against his hand.  I should be embarrassed.  I should have some semblance of modesty.  But it’s to easy to be carried away by him and swept up in his pace. 

He turns me where I’m facing away from him.  I’m pulled in his lap, and he thrusts against my bum while rubbing me.  There is a wet spot on my panties forming from my precum.   My hair has gotten longer.  I haven’t cut it since Harry made me his.  He said he liked my hair longer.  He said that it suits me. 

Harry presses his face against my neck and I feel like I’m choking on pleasure. 

“I swear.  Everyday, you become more beautiful.  Just look at yourself Severus.”  I could never see what he sees.  “I hate that it took me so long to realize what you were hiding from the world.  My beautiful submissive.”  He sucks and nips at my neck.  “But I’m also happy to know that no one else has seen how breath-taking you are, otherwise someone else would have snatched you up before I had the chance.”  His hand roughly squeezes my erection and I jerk against his hand needing more.  Touch me more.  Demand more of me.  Use me. 

“H.. Harry.” 

“Severus.  There is something I want from you.”  He kisses my jaw line before deliberately positioning me on the bed.  I’m on all fours with my legs widely spread.  He straddles me and begins rubbing against me.  “Severus, there is something I want, and you are going to give it to me.”  I shiver at his tone.  Anything.  I don’t know what I expected him to say, but either way, I was wrong.  “I want children.”  Panic immediately sets in.  Children?  Anything but children. 

“Harry.  We can’t.”  I say before I can stop myself.  He’s pulling down the panties and lavishing my entrance with his tongue.  It makes my head feel like mush.  Like maybe children wouldn’t be so bad.

“Severus.  I know that there are potions that can make a man fertile.  I know that you are more than talented enough to brew them.  I know that you will not deny me what I want.”

“Harry.  It’s still not very common.  Not to mention.  The age difference.  And I don’t know anything about raising a child.”  Just to name a few reasons why it’s a bad idea.

“Severus.  You’ve been letting me fuck you for five years.”  Five years.  Yes.  I suppose it has been that long.  “I have to make sure that you can’t ever leave me my love.  You are going to marry me and then we will have children.”  Children.  Plural.  Wait… Marriage. 

“Harry.  This is.  It’s too fast.”  He sucks on my shoulder.

“No it isn’t.  The entire wizarding world already know that you and I are in a very serious committed relationship.  I wanted to wait for us to marry until I was sure you would be okay with the next step.  I had hoped to build up your self-confidence a little bit.  After all, I know how private you are, but I imagine that we will not be able to have a small private affair.  Even if we tried, the press would find out.  And I simply will not be satisfied with our wedding if you are not wearing a gown.  I’ve dreamt of seeing you walking down the aisle looking more beautiful than I’ve ever seen before.  Of course, everyone else will see you too.”

His hand is rubbing my back.  But it does nothing to calm the anxiety deep in the pit of my chest.

I’ve never allowed myself to be submissive in public.  Before I can voice any more concerns, his tongue resumes stretching me.  Not that he even needs too.  After five years, my body is more than adapted for any of his needs.  Still.  I won’t complain about the attention. 

“Your hole is twitching.”  His thumbs open me up and he’s sucking. 

“Harry.  No more or I’ll cum.”  This only seems to encourage him to tease me more.  His tongue slides in and out and it feels so good.  But it’s not enough.  I want him inside of me.  I want him to take me.  I need it.  “Harry.  Please.  Ill cum if you keep it up.  I don’t want to cum like this.”  His hands force me to rock back on his tongue.  It’s so good.  “Harry.  I need you inside me now.  Please don’t make me wait anymore.”

He grabs me forcefully and thrusts between my cheeks.

“You are going to make a lovely bride.”

“Ohh.. Ah.  H.. Harry, I never agreed to marry you.”  I gently remind.  He laughs lightly.

“Severus, my love, I didn’t give you a choice.”  In one swift motion he fills me.  “Tight as always.”  His hand on my hip holds me securely.  “Severus, I didn’t ask, I informed you of what will happen.  You will be marrying me.  And you will be carrying my children.”  I’m so wet.  “Do you like that Severus.  Do you like having someone make your choices for you.” 

I should be ashamed at myself.  I should deny it.  But I’ve known that I was a freak for a long time and it’s too late to change who I am.

“Yes!  T.. Thank you.”  Having him control me entirely makes me happy.  He’s softly whispering words of love in my ear. 

“Good boy.  Remember I know what’s best for you.”

“You know what’s best.”  I mimic.

“I know what will make you happy.”

“You know what will make me happy.”  I feel so good inside.

“I love you Severus.  You will look so lovely all swollen.”  He widens my legs and thrusts fully several times.  “You feel incredible love.  Keep squeezing just like that.”  His hand is on my abdomen.  “I’ve thought for a while that you would look even more beautiful while pregnant.  I’m looking forward to seeing.”

“Harry.  I feel good inside.”  He’s sucking on my shoulder.

“Yes love.  Soon, I will make you feel even better.”  He grasps my hand and holds it over my flat stomach.  I can feel a tingly sensation around my ring finger, and sure enough a band materializes there.  I can’t help but stare at it in fascination.  It looks so peculiar around my finger.  I certainly never expected to see such a dainty pretty thing around my finger.  It’s tasteful and not gaudy even though it’s clearly intended for a woman’s hand.  The small band twists around my finger as if it were made for me. 

A deep red ruby sets as the focal point and small glittery diamonds surround it. 

He’s shallowly thrusting inside me while holding my hand in his.

“I’m glad you like it Severus.” 

“It’s different.”  That seems to be the only thing I can say.  It’s beautiful.  Too beautiful.  It doesn’t suit my aged, stained, and scarred up hands.

“Yes.  It is different, but you aren’t like other brides.”  No.  I certainly am not.  “This suits you so much better.”  He’s laughing easily against my shoulder.  “I was a complete arse to the silversmith.  He had to remake the ring so many times because none of the previous versions were good enough for you.”  So, it was custom made.  For me.  “Now with the ball and chain attached, you can’t escape me.”  He’s clearly joking, but there’s an air of truth to what he’s saying.  His possessive nature makes me ache hotly.

“Harry, please.  Finish making love to me.”  The shallow thrusting just isn’t enough.  I want to be used.  I want to be controlled.  And dominated.  If I’m not sore after then it wasn’t good enough.

“Always so eager.”  Both of his hands cup the bra.  I can already feel light squeezing.  “If you want it so badly Severus, then do it yourself.  Go ahead and fuck yourself.”  He squeezes harder and my body spasms.  I don’t normally like being in charge of my own pleasure.  I like to have no control.  But right now, I’m not actually in charge of my pleasure.  Sure.  I’m setting the pace, but it isn’t about that.  This is nothing more than a bit of voyeur play.  He’s essentially watching me masturbate using him as my preferred toy. 

And I don’t mind putting on a show for Harry.  Especially when he massages my breasts like that.  Or when he whispers all of those obscene things in my ear.

“Your ass is squeezing me so tight I feel like you might rip my dick off.  I don’t see how you can be this tight when you get fucked so often.  You shake your ass like a slut in front of me because you know I can’t resist.  Look at you.  Soft breasts.  Long hair.  My beautiful bride you can hardly be called a man anymore.  You don’t even need your cute dick to be touched for you to cum.  You just need to be fucked and have your tits played with.”

If he keeps talking like that I’ll cum. 

“H… Harry.”  I groan.

“See.  You can’t even deny it.”  He growls in my ear possessively and says something in parseltongue.  “You are so cute like this, but this isn’t enough anymore.  Get on your back.”  I hate to pull away from him.  He felt so good.  But I would never go against him.  And also… if Harry wants me on my back then no doubt he’s going to give it to me so good I will not be able to walk tomorrow.  And I would never pass up a chance at that.

I’m sure some may view our relationship as odd.  Hell.  Maybe it even seems abusive.  He’s controlling.  Possessive.  I seriously think he seems me as his property…. I hope he sees me as his property.  I want to be his object. 

He is still the starry eyed boy who lived and as such, he’s a popular one.  It seems like he is constantly attending one social event or another.  Naturally, I’m expected to go with him.  It’s out of my comfort zone.  But he will pick out what he wants me to wear and help me dress.  Which normally involves him leaving love bites over the entirety of my body.  Before dressing me to his liking. 

He likes to parade me around like I’m actually something to show off.  Completely laughable.  My social standing has greatly improved since Harry confessed that he and I were together to the daily prophet.  I wouldn’t say that I’m well liked, far from it actually.  But no want wants to see me burned at the stake… or if they do, they haven’t dared voice that opinion. 

I have heard comments though.  About how Harry somehow managed to ‘declaw me’.  That is also laughable.  While I enjoy being pampered by my lover, I still have a low tolerance for imbeciles.  I also bite my tongue even less.  After all.  The only person who I would listen to about ‘playing nice’ likes my sharp tongue. 

Tonight is one of those nights where we are at a party.  My new ring is on full display.  The stares make me feel a bit unsure of myself, but having Harry’s arm around my waist is satisfying enough where I can manage the stares.  I’m also wearing a dress.  Harry insisted and I can’t refuse him.  He kisses my cheek to go and get a glass of wine for me.  I don’t drink often but being surrounded by people on all sides gives me anxiety.  A glass helps to calm me.  And he knows that.  I rarely drink.  And when I do, it’s always when Harry is around. 

I hear snickering and I’m not surprised to see too boys about Harry’s age glancing at me and talking to each other.  The wizarding world know that Harry is the dominant one.  It would be difficult to keep that hidden.  One of the boys has the balls to come up to me- clearly, he’s been encouraged to do so by his friend.  Harry still isn’t back yet.

“So.  You like it up the ass.”  Eloquent.  Truly a genius of his generation. 

“Has Harry given you permission to talk to me.  If not, then I suggest you ask him first.”  Honestly more for the kids safety.  He doesn’t bother me.  After all, I do like it ‘up the ass’ as he phrased it.  Harry however will be bothered.

“I don’t need to ask anyone for permission to do anything.”  I actually smirk.  Let’s see how far I can push this.

“Customarily, it is polite to ask the owner before you pet the dog.  You never know if the dog is prone to biting.”  I feel Harry’s arm return around me and I can return to the role of being his submissive partner.  Role… more like natural personality.  His hand gently holds my jaw as he pulls me into a kiss.  He’s not looking at me.  He’s glaring at this stranger.  He pulls away and dots another kiss on the side of my mouth.

“Here is your wine love.  Have you made a friend?”  I mold into his side.

“Not really.”  Red wine.  A really dry one.  Just how I like it.

“I’ll have to be careful to not let you out of my site.  Having everyone stare at you is going to make me jealous.”

“Trust me Harry, you have no reason to be jealous.”  He smiles at me and then turns back to the boy as if he just now remembered that he was here.  “Did you have something you wanted to say to my fiancé?”

“The two of you are freaks.”  He says.  Harry laughs.

“You don’t know the half of it.”  I say.  Yes.  We are both freaks.

“I think he just wants to watch.”  Harry says amused.  “Is that what you want?  Curiosity maybe?”  The stranger flushes.  “I think it could be kind of hot fucking you while someone watches.  Almost like showing them what they can never have.”  His hand is stroking my bum.

“Harry.”  I whine before I can stop myself.  “You’re going to get me hard.  I don’t want to ache until we get home so you shouldn’t tease me unless you plan to follow through.”  He doesn’t stop.

“I’m sure we could find a spare bedroom.  After all, it is one of those parties.”  Of course it is.  He seems to enjoy bringing me to seedy parties the best.  Just a glance around is enough to find a couple or five interlocked.  We hardly stand out.  “What about it?  Want to watch my fiancé cum just from his ass.  It’s a sight that you would regret missing.”  The stranger is clearly uncomfortable.  Harry nuzzles my face.  “What about you Severus.  You want to be watched?”

“You know how I feel about it Harry.  If you want to fuck me right here in front of everyone, I’ll spread my legs for you like the slut I am.”  I would.  The stranger runs off. 

“Did he say anything really bad to you love?”

“No.  I suspect he is either a homophobe or someone who is gay themselves and not ready to come out.”  I lean against him.  “Why do you always insist on going to these parties?”  He leans in close to my ear.

“I want everyone to know that all of you belongs to me.  I don’t care about the scandal.  I just want everyone to know.  Now.  Let’s go and socialize Severus.” 

He sits on a couch and talks with the other wizard sitting there.  I follow the lead of the young witch currently between the wizard’s legs.  I get in a comfortable position on the floor and show everyone where my place is.  At Harry’s feet submissively giving him pleasure.  His hand is on the back on my head, but he doesn’t miss a beat.  He’s having his conversation with the other wizard.  The girl on the floor glances at me and actually smirks at me as she deliberately tongues the head of his cock. 

Cocky showoff is what she is.  And I can out suck her easy.  No one gives better blowjobs than a man.

Not that it’s a competition of course, but if it were, then I would win.

She’s too fast.  Obviously believing getting her partner off quicker means better skill.  No.  Far from it.  Real pleasure is torturous.  Prolonging the pleasure as long as possible.  Keeping them right on the precipice of orgasm but never letting them topple off to soon.  Her partner is rushing to his finish, but mine is edging and savoring his.  And Harry knows that.  His hand on the back of my head encourages me silently, but he knows that I will satisfy him.

Harry enjoys these parties.  Where anyone can watch us.  I can’t say that I particularly like or dislike it.  I simply want whatever Harry wants.  If he wants to have people watch us then fine. 

At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter to me. 

If I told him that I didn’t like something, he would never do it again.  But that breaks the point.  I’m his object.  And part of it means that I trust him with all of the control.  Yes.  We have a safe word- just in case.  And yes.  He would do anything I ask of him.  But that isn’t the point.  The point is.  I don’t have to think.  I just have to trust.  I want to be in uncomfortable situations.  I want to be embarrassed.  I don’t want to stop him.  He can tie me up.  He can hurt me.  Anything.  Everything.  Because for once in my life… I don’t have to be the person in control.  He would only do the things I like if I asked, but the point is that isn’t what I want.  Because I’m a freak. 

So if he wants to go to these parties where couples have sex with each other and anyone can see.  Then I will happily spread my legs here as well.  Whatever he wants.

He finishes in my mouth and I wait until he gives me permission to swallow.  He makes me hold his semen in my mouth for a long time.  When he does let me swallow, he then hands me my glass of wine.  I down it completely.  He kisses me and stands to go and get another one.  I remain in my spot on the floor.

Someone comes up, but I don’t bother turning to them. 

“You look like you really love sucking dick.”  The tone is actually respectful.  “You want to suck mine?”  I have no interest in anyone’s penis except for Harry’s.

“You’ll have to ask my master.  He holds the leash.”  I smirk at him and I know he’s going off in search of Harry.  I already know what Harry will tell him.

He loves these parties because he enjoys showing the world what they are not aloud to have.  Yes, we’ve even had sex during these parties before, but all of my intimate areas are always hidden.  Because Harry does not like sharing.  He will have me straddle him with my dress hanging over myself.  And he will fuck me as I moan into his shoulder.  It’s utterly humiliating.  But I cum each and every time. 

It’s much different to cross dress while attending a seedy party than it is wearing a wedding gown for all of the wizarding world to see. 

One can clearly be chalked up to sexuality.  People have weird fetishes.  But marrying Harry.  Clearly showing that I’m the bride.  That is utterly humiliating. 

Because of how vulnerable I feel. 

Wearing a customary white dress.  Like I’m actually deserving of a fairytale ending.  Having people look on with expressions that I’m afraid to read into. 

It frightens me. 

The only thing that keeps me moving one foot in front of the other is knowing that each step is bringing me closer to Harry.  And bringing me closer to pleasing him.  Because that’s all I really want. 

We say our ‘I do’s’.  He kisses me.  And I melt.  Because I think this maybe the happiest moment of my life.

Because Harry really does know what’s best for me.  Almost like a parent making their child take bitter medicine.  Sure, the child may tantrum, but in the end, the parent knows it will make their child better.  Sometimes I tantrum like an unruly child, but Harry knows what’s best for me.  He knows what I need to be happy.  Even if sometimes I don’t know.

After the wedding, at the reception, we are congratulated.  Most of his friends truly have accepted me into their little circle.  It still makes me a little uncomfortable.  Harry’s arm is around my waist as if refusing to let me out of his sight.  He smiles at the guests, but I’m the only one not fooled by his false smiles. 

He’s sick of the attention.  He’s sick of them looking at me.  He’s sick of smiling.  And he’s ready to fuck me hard and raw.

I’m glad that I’m wearing a dress if only so my erection isn’t noticeable. 

We can’t get back home quick enough. 

In fact.  We couldn’t even make it to the bedroom.  The moment we stepped out of the floo, he pushed me down in the middle of the living room and under the skirt of my dress he went.

“Harry.  At least let me take off the dress first.”  He didn’t even respond.  Instead, I feel his hands squeeze my ass.

“It was everything I could do to keep from fucking you right there at the altar.”  That would have certainly been a wedding to remember.  “You wore it.”  I nod feeling embarrassed.  “I’m the luckiest guy.”  I didn’t wear any panties at his request.  But deep inside of me is a quiet but powerful egg vibe.  The control is fasted to my thigh by the lacy garter. 

“I was afraid that I would cum or make a strange sound the entire time.”  He’s under the skirt of my dress tonging my hole with the toy still inside.

“Amazing.  I can feel the vibrations even from just touching your ass.  It must have been driving you crazy love.  Your cunt is so wet.”  His thumbs separate my cheeks and I feel like I could die of embarrassment.  “Such a pretty place.  You really are incredible at hiding your expressions.  I’m so proud of you Severus, but you don’t have to hide them right now.  You can be as lewd and sexy as I know you are.”  He’s thrusting his tongue in and at this rate I’ll cum. 

“Harry.  Anymore and I will not be able to last.  I’ve been edging all night.”  I warn, but it doesn’t matter.  I know he’s not going to stop.  And that’s normally fine.  “I just really want to cum from your cock.”  He sucks my anus and forces my legs further apart.

“Severus, I know how to take care of your body.”  His tongue returns to fucking me.  “I know what you need.”

“Ohhh.  Yes sir.  Thank you sir.”  I say.  Because regardless of anything I say, Harry knows that he has final say.  He makes the decisions and I… I prefer it that way. 

“You just be a good boy and moan prettily for me.”  The toy is still inside destroying my insides.  His tongue is loosening me up.  And my body can’t stop spasming.  “That’s it my beautiful wife.”

“Harry.  Please.  The dress was expensive.  Do you really want to ruin it.”

“I’ve dreamt of fucking you in your wedding gown since before we started dating.  You aren’t taking it off until we’ve soiled it completely in both of our fluids.  Now.  Be a good boy and just enjoy the moment.  I don’t want to hear anything else from you unless it’s those pretty sounds you make.”  I feel like my hips could give out.  His strong hands keep me up on my knees though.  And he’s torturing me with his tongue.  I’m going crazy. “Did you do the other thing I asked, my beautiful wife?”  I moan as he inserts his tongue again.

“Y.. yes sir.  I did.”

“I love you my obedient little submissive.”  He pulls the toy out and then forces it back in.  “I’m happy that you are already fully prepared.”  Again he tugs on the toy but keeps it pressed midway into my opening.  It’s been going so long that I feel both numb and hypersensitive.  “Awe.  You have no idea how cute you look right now.  Your ass is trying desperately to suck it back in.”  I’m panting so loud.  “Well if you really want it, then here have it.”  His index finger pushing the vibe back inside and up right against my prostate.  I couldn’t help it. 

I screamed.

And Harry watched as I emptied my balls all over the floor and the dress.  That didn’t stop him though because he held that awful device in place while softly cooing in my ear wonderful words of praise and encouragement. 

“I’m so proud.  You are so beautiful Severus.  I’m going to make you even more beautiful.”  His hands roughly grab my wrists and then he pulls me back on his leaking erection.  I can feel the precum and I know it’s already to late. 

He instructed me to make the most fertile potion I had the ability to make.  I don’t know if I’m pleased with myself or not for being so talented in this way.  The potion that I ingested earlier before the wedding will make sure of it.  There is no way that I will not become pregnant.  Already, even the sperm in his precum have made sure of it.  My eggs in the makeshift uterus are waiting for his sperm.  Soon they will be fertilized and Harry and I will have created life.

I’m too sensitive from just cumming, but Harry is ruthless.  Yanking me back on him.  The toy!  Why did he leave the toy inside.  He’s fucking it into me and I’m too boneless to move.  He’s grunting.  I can feel his large testicles slapping against me.  We haven’t been intimate in three days.  Sure, that doesn’t seem like long, but Harry is prone to using me no less than four times a day.  My mouth when he first wakes up.  Then sometimes he will thrust between my breasts on his lunch break.  Then before bed he uses my ass.  We cuddle a bit and discuss our day, then just before we sleep, he will use my ass again and normally fuck me unconscious.

I’ve woken up dripping his cum from my ass more times than not.  Sometimes he doesn’t even completely pull out.

My point is, we haven’t been intimate in three days, and I know that Harry doesn’t masturbate.  He says that I’m his masturbation tool.  He’s been saving up.  And judging by the size of his testicles, he’s going to drown my insides.

“You are going to be so beautiful Severus.  Cute swollen tummy.  I bet your breasts will even swell because of all the hormones.  You’re going to look fucking perfect.”

“Harry!” 

“That’s it love.  Just let me have you.”  It feels so good.  Like I could explode.  I’m moaning loudly and open mouthed.  I’m so close to cumming again.  “You keep sucking me in.  Do you like this Severus.  Does it feel good to be fucked like a girl.”

“Yes.  Yes.  Yes!”  It’s too good.

“That makes me happy Severus.  Because you are prettier than any girl.”  I know how pathetic I am.  I know that it’s not true.  But he says these words with complete sincerity and I can’t help but love them.  I can’t help but crave those words.  Because he says them as if they were true.

“Love you.  Love you.”  I repeat over and over.

“And I love you Severus.  Very much.  I’m going to make you happier than you’ve ever been.”  I already am.  I never would have believed that I could be happy.  That I could feel loved.  This is the greatest day of my life.  “My beautiful bride.”

“M..m…my husband.”  I can feel him swell inside of me.  Does he like me calling him that?  His fingers intertwine in my hair and pull back forcing my back to arch.  I can’t stop whining like a pathetic puppy.  And then he bites my shoulder.  It’s so good.  It’s so good.  He’s panting when he finally removes his teeth from my shoulder.

“You aren’t playing fair Severus.  Do you know what you do to me?”

“Harry!”  He’s taking me fast giving me no time to adjust to the pace. 

“I can’t hold off any longer.  I’m going to cum soon.  Are you ready to be a mommy?”  The way he talks to me.  It’s embarrassing.  Humiliating.  And completely arousing.

“I’m ready Harry.  I’m ready.”  He pulls completely out and I have to keep from crying out.  He can’t do this!  He can’t just stop.  But he can do whatever he wants. 

“I don’t want anything to distract you from me cumming inside you love.”  I feel the cord inside me being pulled out and the toy drops to the ground.  “You are twitching here so beautifully.”

“Harry!”  He slams in completely.  His hand in on the top of my head forcing my face into the floor, and his other hand is on my wrist yanking me back.

“Show me your tits.”  He commands and I use my hand that’s not grabbed to lower the top of the once pure dress.  “So hot.  Look how pink they are.”  Both hands fondle and squeeze.  “Your breasts are so soft and cute.”  I’m going to cum.  Between his fingers he’s pinching my nipples and I just can’t hold back.

“Harry… I’m… Harry I’m going to…”  He pinches harder and the boneless feeling returns. I vaguely hear him groaning and then molten lava floods my stomach.  So much.  There’s so much.  And he’s still thrusting.  Even as he finishes, he’s not done with me. 

My body is so weak.  It’s so tired.  Harry collapses on top of me and begins kissing my temple or cheek.

“You were marvelous Severus.”  He sucks lightly on my ear.  “I’ll give you five minutes to rest love, then I’m going to have you again.”

And he did.  I thought he would fuck me to death that night.  I lost count of how many times my body was worked over the edge, and I lost count of how many loads of his cum I took.

Neither of us were surprised when I became pregnant. 

Harry has always been an attentive love.  Anything I needed, he often took care of before I could even ask.  This became even more so as my belly began to expect and our child developed inside of me.  Any craving I had, he fulfilled.  Smiling the entire time. 

Naturally I was not permitted to brew any potions for safety reasons, and I did get a bit stir crazy because Harry would not let me out of his sight.  But I loved it.  I loved how Harry would touch my stomach a hundred times a day.  I loved how he would press his ear trying to hear any sound the baby might make.  The daily full body massages.  Harry has always pampered me.  It’s part of our… arrangement. 

I don’t like pain.  I like to please.  If pleasing the one I love means being in pain, then I will happily do so.  But it all boils down to being taken care of.  That’s what I want.  To belong to someone.  Harry seemed to understand without being told.  The give and take.  I’m sure some would view this relationship as unhealthy, but it’s not.  It’s just how he shows love.  Harry likes to dominate.  He’s a bit of a sadist.  And sometimes he does hurt me during sex… if he’s wanting that.  But afterwards is the aftercare.  He loves me.  He wants to pamper me.  It’s all just part of our needs.  Because we are both ‘freaks’.  Because for us this is healthy. 

We still have sex daily, but it has become more gentle.  After all, Harry would never risk hurting the baby.  It feels good, but I know this isn’t the real him.  Once I have our child and recover, he will no doubt make it so I cannot walk for a week.  This gentle sex gets the edge off.  But I know he wants more.  And since he wants more, so do I.

His hand is over my protruding stomach.  Lovingly he rubs my baby bump.  He’s looking at me with lust in his eyes.  I turn him on like this.  I’m far along at this point.  My round stomach is obnoxiously large and I have difficulties with much day to day activities.  I’m almost seven months along.  He has me laying down on my back as he massages my feet.  He is incredible. 

“My poor wife.  Your feet are so swollen.”  He’s a freak getting turned on by his pregnant male wife’s swollen feet.  But.  That’s why we are good together.  Because neither of us are normal.  He knows what I need to be satisfied.  And he doesn’t judge me for it.  If this is what he wants, then I would hardly call it torture.  He will be a good loving father.  I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t afraid of being an unfit mother, but with Harry… I’m sure I’ll be able to manage.

He’s good at taking charge.  He’s taken me to the birthing classes.  Completely embarrassing on my part, but with him supporting me I didn’t mind as much.  Because I know if there was anyone that said a word against me or made me feel inadequate, it wouldn’t have mattered that I couldn’t physically defend myself.  Harry would never let anyone harm me.

He’s undressing me.  No doubt tending to his pregnant wife has turned him on.  It normally does.  Honestly, if I want to get him in the mood, I only have to say that the pregnancy hormones are making my breasts hurt.  Not that I ever really have to get him in the mood.  He’s always in the mood.  He looks at me and boom, before I can stop him he’s already fucking me.

“You look amazing.”  No more so than the last time you fucked me…. This morning.  He’s easing me on my side.  There are really only so many positions that he can put me in when I’m this far along.  Harry doesn’t seem to mind though, and if he doesn’t mind than neither do I.

Slowly he’s thrusting between my fat thighs.  I’ve gained weight everywhere.  I feel like a bloated whale.  But it feels good.  His hand is over my belly just holding me.  “Harry.  That feels really good.”  He kisses the back on my shoulder.  His erection is pushing against mine.  The friction is addictive but naturally short lived.  After all.  He has a limited time span where he can have me like this.  He grinds against my ass for a short minute before plowing into me. 

In theory it should hurt.  In theory, that would hurt anyone.  Only.  I’m always prepared for him.  I’m still stretched from earlier.  It still makes my eyes roll back in my head though.  His body slapping against mine.  I’m already leaking.

“Oh Harry.  I’m already pregnant.  You can’t get me more pregnant than I already am.”  I probably shouldn’t say that, he might take it as a challenge. 

“You are going to breast feed.”  He says instead.  He thrusts deeply to punctuate his statement.  This is not negotiable. 

“Yes sir.”  I say obediently. 

“And we will have to get you pregnant again as soon as possible so that our baby can have a sibling to play with.”

“Y.. Yes sir.  I’ll conceive as many children as you want.  As long as I am able.” 

“I want a big family love.  Lots of little feet scampering around.  You nursing like the beautiful mother you are.  That’s what I want love.  Are you going to give it to me?”  The tone is his voice is different.  He’s pleading.  Asking me for something.  Asking for permission.  He pleads in a way that is out of character for him.  The question gives me anxiety.  I feel like I can’t breathe. 

“Harry.”  I take his hand and use to gently massage my breast.  He seems to understand and gently squeezes the tender area.  “Order me.  Don’t give me a choice.  Demand my complete submission.  Treat me like an object.  Don’t make me decide.  Don’t ask me to make a decision.  Please harry.  Please.  Don’t do that to me.”  I blame the hormones for making me cry.  His holds me close and slams fully in.  “Please Harry, don’t do that to me.  Don’t make me have to think.  I don’t want to think anymore.”  He kisses my jawline.  He’s embracing me comfortingly.

“You are going to be pregnant often, so get use to this.”  He says.  Withdrawing then slamming in.  In and out.  Till I’m beautifully numb.  “I’m not going to be satisfied until you are too old to become pregnant and since magical folk live such long lives, you easily have another twenty years of being fertile enough to easily get pregnant.”

“Yes sir.  Yes sir!” 

“You are going to be pregnant so often everyone will know that I can’t keep my hands off of you.  Everyone will know love.”

“That’s fine sir.  If you are okay with that, then that is fine.” 

“I love you Severus.  You are so lovely.”

“Thank you sir.  I love you.  Thank you sir.”  It’s hard to talk while taking his thrusts.  The anxiety is diminishing.  He knows what I need.  I’m sure to some it may seem unhealthy.  But he knows what I need.

“I’ll take good care of you.  You’ll never know a moments rest, but you’ll be well taken care of.”  I don’t know that my body will hold out until the end of my pregnancy.  The frequency with which he makes love to me is insane. 

“Sir.  I’ll cum.”  I’m not sure anymore if I’m asking him to slow down or begging for more.  Regardless it doesn’t matter.  He knows to do as he pleases with me.  He knows I can’t handle anything less.  I’ve been through too much. 

“Good.  Go ahead and release love.”

“Please sir.  I want to feel you cum inside me first.”  He’s speeding up and it’s so difficult to refrain from cumming.  Especially with the way he’s stroking me.

“Cum for me Severus.  Do as I’ve told you, Severus.”  And I lose it.  Because I can’t disobey him.  I can’t refuse.  I can’t resist his calm orders.  “That’s it beautiful.  Keep cumming for me.”

“Harry. I… ohhhh.”

“That’s it.”  He’s groaning.  “I’m about to cum inside you.  It feels so good having you squeeze around me.” 

“Harry!  I love you!  I love you!”  I can’t stop screaming.  Forcibly, he thrusts fully inside and I can feel his cum pumping into me.  My body feels limp as he empties inside of me.  Hyper sensitive.  But deeply satisfied.

“Ugh.”  He groans.  “You little minx.  That was playing dirty.  My adorably serious faced wife screaming out how much you love you.  Naughty naughty.  I wanted to enjoy you a bit longer.”

“I’m sorry Harry.  You just made me feel so good.”  He pulls out and I can feel all of his fluids rushing out of me.  I can’t help but shiver.

“I love you Severus.”  He whispers in my ear and I just feel warm everywhere.  A pleasant warmth.  Nothing could make me this happy.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Or so I thought. 

I’ve been proven wrong so many times. 

In one arm I hold my youngest   He’s suckling me breast.  On my other breast is his older sister.  She’s almost two years old and shows no signs of being ready to ween yet.  My husband leans down on the bed and kiss me gently on the lips.  He’s looking at me with eyes of love.  Respect.  Admiration.  His hand rubs over my slightly distended stomach. 

“Kayla,  Nathan.  Are you two excited about mommy carrying your baby brother or sister.”  I know Harry is excited.  I’m tired.  Exhausted really.  Each day I feel like I don’t have the energy for anything else.  Another baby.  We are going to bring another baby into this world.  Maybe I should be stressed.  Maybe I should tell Harry that this is the last one.  No more after this.  But the look in my eyes and the warmth exploding in my chest.

I’m happy.

Really honestly happy.  My children adore me.  I shocked myself by becoming one of those psycho moms that think the entire world revolves around their children.  Little Kayla pulls away licking her lips.

“Mama.  If baby is boy ‘gin, then gotta have one more.  Wan’ s’ster.”  Harry kisses our eldest on the top of her head and then looks at me waiting for me to answer our daughter.  I exhale.

“You’ll have to ask your Daddy.  That decision is up to him.”  I know he will not be opposed.  Our home has nearly a dozen empty bedrooms.  He wants as many children as I can stomach… no pun intended.  It’s going to be even more exhausting.  Possibly more than I can handle.  But you call me a freak because I’m looking forward to it.


End file.
